Draco's All was well
by L'ottavo Horcrux
Summary: This is a oneshot of what I believe could have happened on the platform for the Malfoys 19 years later.


Okay, so this is just a drabble (well it's the epilogue in Draco's P.O.V) I hope you like it and constructive criticism is always welcome.

On with it.

**Draco Malfoy's "All was Well."**

It was September first and just like any other family with a magical child, Draco Malfoy found himself stood on platform nine and three quarters with his wife and their eleven year old son. He inwardly groaned at all of the people, Draco hated crowded places, he always had and always will do. It seemed that after the war the crowds had gotten ten times bigger therefore making him ten times more irritable in them.

Stopping himself from looking around -after all, old habits died hard- he turned his attention to his only son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

The young boy in front of him was Draco's pride and joy. He had never been so proud of somebody in all of his life. Scorpius was everything to Draco, he was his beacon of light and hope.

He smiled as Astoria hugged their son again and in her soft, calming yet authoritative voice she said to him, "I want you to write as soon as possible. Be good and stay out of trouble."

Scorpius freed himself from his mothers arms and nodded once, "I will write to you as soon as everything is settled," he finished with a roguish grin, "I'm always out of trouble, Mother."

After he had finished talking he glanced around, not turning back to his parents as he spoke, "Father, aren't they the Potters and Weasleys?"

Draco glanced in the direction his son was looking as his gaze fell first on Ron Weasley and his wife then Harry Potter he gave them a short nod before turning away from them, "Yes."

Scorpius looked back at his father, his head tilted slightly as he had to look up, his eyes betraying his worry as he quickly glanced away, Draco sighed almost silently as he bent down, for he was unlike his own father when it came to Scorpius, he would never be cold towards him. Scorpius had never had to go without, but he wasn't spoilt, he was a much better person than Draco had been at his age.

Turning his head slightly he side-glanced at his father, "Dad, what if everyone hates me just because of my name? What if I become a Hufflepuff? I don't want to go. Can I come home? Mother or you could teach me. A tutor could..."

Draco raised a brow ever so slightly which quietened Scorpius down immediately, "I have worked hard since the war to get our name to be as strong as it once was, it is seen in a better light now. People will not hate you, you're not somebody who can be hated easily. If you're a Hufflepuff, well, we will disown you-"

Astoria, who had been half-listening to the conversation slapped Draco's shoulder softly as Scorpius watched his father with widened eyes, "Draco don't say that!"

She rolled her eyes as Draco smiled sheepishly but spoke to her son, "Scorpius, you won't be a Hufflepuff, you're nothing like a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius smiled weakly, "Thanks, I guess."

Astoria smiled at her son before looking away giving him some privacy with his father.

"You need not be scared, son," Draco carried on, "You're going to go and do the best you can do. You'll make friends and yo-"

"What about the Potters?" Scorpius cut his father off.

"What about them?"

"What do you think about them? Do you think they will hate me because of your past with Mr Potter?"

"Scorpius, calm down, remember what you have been taught. What I think of the Potters is that they have a brave father- and mother, they will have had a good upbringing but I'm not going to pass judgement on the children because I do not know, you can find out for yourself. I don't think they will hate you."

Scorpius smiled sheepishly, just as Draco had moments ago making him look even more like his father, his grey eyes met Draco's, "I'm being stupid."

"Not stupid, just apprehensive. It's completely normal."

Draco opened his arms to his son giving him one last chance for a hug before he headed to Hogwarts, stepping into his father's embrace, Scorpius took a deep breath taking in Draco's expensive but subtle aftershave and the comforting smell of home and protection he buried his head into his fathers chest and mumbled, "I love you."

Draco smiled softly as he glanced at the boy who was his carbon copy, "As I love you."

A whistle sounded and Scorpius stepped away from Draco as he stood up, he took a deep breath before nodding solemnly, "I'm ready now."

Draco nodded in return, "I never doubted you wouldn't be ready. Now, go. Go board the train."

Astoria kissed his forehead once more as she told him she loved him.

"I love you too." He hugged them both once more before stepping on the train, he waved at them.

A single tear slipped down Astoria's high cheek bone, she quickly wiped it away when she felt Draco take her hand.

"He will be fine, Astoria."

"I know he will."

They entwined their fingers, each waving their free hand to the train as it started moving.

"Let's go home."

"We'll see him soon."

Astoria nodded at her husband, "It's still hard."

"It always is." Draco replied simply, he cast one more glance around the platform silently adding 'it's easier the second time.'

Then they left the platform together.


End file.
